Adventures of John: World War Magic
by John The Adventurer
Summary: After returning home from Arendelle with Elsa in tow, I discovered that Jack Frost had used my portal to breathe life back into our world's magic, leaving our world open to attack from a billion different horrors. Now, with the help from friends and family from both the magical worlds and the regular world, I need to save the world. Again. Sequel to The Return to Arendelle.
1. Introduction

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Introduction

My name is John the Adventurer. Not really. But in order to protect my identity, I usually refer to myself as such. Our world, our reality, is not the only one there is. There are an infinite number of planes of existence beyond our own, realms of myth and magic filled with all manner of beasts and creatures. There are those among us, ordinary people in all other aspects, that have a connection to one or more of these worlds. Their connection to these worlds can often give them abilities beyond those of other men, or even provide passage to these worlds. Many of these gifted individuals are unaware of their abilities.

I am one of these people, except I am aware of my gifts, and I am not merely connected to one realm, but to all of them. Because of this, I can see and speak with creatures from these realms, as well as separate my spirit from my body and use it to travel to these realms. When I am in these other worlds I can use the magic inherit in these worlds to do anything I can dream of. These are the tales of my journeys through the magical realms. These are the Adventures of John. Why am I posting my tales on a fan fiction site, you ask? Well, you wouldn't believe the people I've met.

A while ago I landed myself in the setting of the movie Frozen and fell in love with Elsa. Not surprising, I know. The surprising part is that she fell in love with me as well. We were separated by the very thing that had brought me to Arendelle, a rift in the universe that was ripping it apart. I went to seal the rift, but we promised to never stop searching for a way back to each other.

Sometime later, after a very long and desperate time of searching, I was able to get back to Arendelle with the help of Jack Frost, a magical Voidstone, and the same spell that had created the crazy world-shredding rift in the first place. There I rejoined Elsa and we faced off against Prince Hans, who after killing off all his brothers was now King Hans. Together, with the help of Anna, Rapunzel, and a frying pan, we defeated the would-be conqueror and locked him away forever. After a time of happiness, I returned to Earth with Elsa in tow only to discover that Jack had abused my trust in order to open more portals to flood the earth with magic.

This is not the first story in the series. If you want to know the whole story, here are all my stories in chronological order.

1. Journey to Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

8. World War Magic


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

"He brought back magic," I told her. "And all that joy and wonder with it, but also all the horror and darkness. He just started the end of the world."

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I think you're being little overdramatic," Jack told me. "This is a good thing! Isn't this what you were trying to do when you first tried out that spell?"

"No," I answered, "I was being selfish and trying to give **myself** magic. Even at my most desperate moment I wasn't **stupid** enough to try to return magic to the **whole world**!"

"I don't understand," Elsa said. "We have magic in my world, and my world hasn't ended."

"Oh, there's magic in this world, it's just been slowly dying," I explained. "In my universe, the ordinary world is separated by the magical realms through a series of veils. Very few individuals can travel across the realms, but many of them can travel to the ordinary world. With our world's dying magic, nearly all magical creatures that enter become invisible and untouchable by all but a select few. For the most part they can do nothing to harm humankind. Also, there is an entire class of powerful beings that call themselves gods. Once they were worshipped, but now virtually no one believes in them, and they have been slowly fading out of existence."

I shouted my frustration and punched a nearby wall, sending pain shrieking up my arm and pieces of plaster flying everywhere. I breathed deeply, and then continued. "Now that the world is flooded with magic, all those creatures that were little more than ghosts are going to suddenly become **very** solid. And all those forgotten deities? They are going to find themselves filled with new strength that they haven't had since their glory days. And that's not even the worst part."

"What's the worst part?" Jack and Elsa asked at the same time.

"There are dark beings hidden within the depths of the realms," I answered. "Horrible, evil things that make the subjects of a Lovecraft story look like helpless infants."

"Lovecraft?" Elsa asked. I had forgotten for a moment that she knew virtually nothing about our world.

"He wrote horror stories," I told her. "Nasty stuff." I turned to Jack. "Is there any way to reverse the process?"

"We could close the portals, but that won't get rid of the magic that is already here."

"Then let's close those portals before things get even worse." I turned to leave, and saw a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, freckles, and a very shocked look on her face. It was my younger sister by two years, Terra(not her real name, obviously. I won't even tell you my name!) standing in the doorway. Her eyes flicked between me, Elsa, and Jack. Looking down at myself, I saw that because of Jack's tampering, my magically altered appearance and clothing hadn't faded, so I was still in my twenties and wearing nineteenth century clothing.

"No," Terra said, shaking her head adamantly. "No, no no." She turned sharply, marching down the stairs, muttering, "No, no no," all the way. I had told Terra of my adventures, but she was adamant in her complete and utter disbelief in all things magical. The strangest thing she was willing to believe in was God. Anything else, whether it be magic, aliens or Bigfoot, was pure insanity in her mind.

"Who was that?" Elsa wondered aloud.

"That was my younger sister Terra," I told her. "Come on. Let's close those portals. After that I can introduce you to the rest of my family, and then we can see what we can do about this mess."

Back in my basement bedroom we deconstructed the portals. The last to go was the portal to Arendelle. "You can go back now," I told Elsa. "This isn't your fight. I don't know when we'll be able to bring you back home."

"Isn't my fight?" Elsa laughed. "You've saved me and my loved ones how many times now? No, this became my fight the moment it became yours. I won't let you do this alone."

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Absolutely nothing," she answered simply. "You don't deserve me. But you have me anyways, so you're just going to have to work hard to deserve me." With that we closed the portal together, leaving Arendelle behind, hopefully not for forever. Using a bit of magic I eliminated all trace of the spell ever taking place, and then we went back up the stairs. It was extremely early in the morning, which explained why Terra was the only one to hear what had happened on the balcony. Her room was the one we had went through to get to the balcony, after all. We found her in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Terra," I said, "this is Elsa, and this is Jack Frost."

She stared at the cereal box in front of her, slowly chewing her meal. "Sure," she muttered. "You should get ready for school. We don't want to be late."

I shook my head sadly. She was in denial. In her mind, what she had seen was impossible, so therefore she couldn't have really seen it. She was using the cereal box as an excuse to look at anything other than me and my two companions. Sighing, I went upstairs. Hopefully I'd have better luck with my other little sister. We found her in her room, sleeping under the covers. I knocked loudly on her door before walking in.

"John, is that you?" she asked blearily.

"It is, Annie," I told her(fake name again), "and I've brought friends."

Rubbing her eyes, the little thirteen year old sat up in her bed. I turned on the lights, and her face quickly went from confusion to shock. "No!" she said, grinning broadly.

"Oh yah," I responded, matching her grin with one of my own.

"Jack Frost?" she asked. He nodded to her. "Elsa?" She nodded as well. "This is awesome!" she shouted, jumping out of bed and wrapping me in a hug. "This is **sooooo** awesome!" she shrieked. "Hey, why are you older?" she asked, looking at my appearance. I gave her a look. "Oh, **that's** why! I forgot that you make yourself twenty-something on your adventures. I like it. You look a lot less wimpy."

"Hey!" I exclaimed in indignation, eliciting a half-repressed chuckle from Elsa. "I am not wimpy!"

"Not right now, you aren't," Annie said, grinning.

"We don't have time for this right now," I declared, changing the subject. "We have to go save the world."

"I'm going with you," Annie said adamantly.

"No you are not," I responded. "It's far too dangerous."

"Hey, I may not be able to travel the realms like you do, and I may not be quite as powerful as you, but you seem to be forgetting that you are not the only one in this family with magic." She conjured up a bow and a quiver of arrows. "So cool!"

"Okay then," I said. "We don't have time for anymore introductions. You all can meet my parents and the little one later. Right now we need to make sure they don't get killed by this suddenly extremely dangerous world Frosty Boy has made for us."

"Sorry," muttered Jack. Just then there was a huge crash downstairs. Flying down the stairs, I saw Terra staring at a massive flabby fist that had just smashed through our front room.

"What is that!?" she asked, unable to move.

"Ogre," I answered quickly. I looked back at Annie, Elsa and Jack. "Well then. Time to save the day." And then we jumped into action.


	3. Chapter 2: First Battles

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 2: First Battles

"So, you're supposed to be the expert, right?" Jack asked. "How do we deal with this guy?"

We flew outside through the hole the creature's fist had left, entering the street in fighting stances. If this was a television show, I think we all would have looked incredibly awesome. As we flew through the opening, I made sure to change my clothes from casual royalty to full John the Adventurer battle armor, complete with fiery-red cloak and flaming sword.

"It's an ogre," I answered. "See the immense amounts of fat covering its body?" Everyone looked up at the twenty foot monstrosity, which was indeed impossibly fat. "All that fat serves a purpose. It is thick and very durable, and so acts as protection. The only way to get at it is through areas not covered with fat."

"So go for the eyes?" Annie inquired, pulling an arrow from her quiver.

"Exactly," I answered. "Also, watch out for those boils!" I shouted to Jack, who was flying towards the beast. "They will burst if you get too close, and you do not want to know what sort of nasty things you will find inside an ogre."

"Got it," Jack said. Turning to Elsa, he let loose with one of his crooked grins and winked. "Let's see what you've got, Princess."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, flying off after him. "Only I get to call her that! And don't flirt with my girlfriend!"

Annie shot arrow after arrow at the ogre's eyes, with tips ranging from regular pointed tips to incendiary explosive tips. Jack flew around his head, distracting and blinding him with random bursts of frosty magic. I tried to get in close with my sword, but every time I did he swatted me away with his giant fists. Elsa, after sending icy shards towards his face with little effect, froze one of his legs, sending him off balance. The creature teetered for a moment, trying to regain some sense of stability, before crashing to the ground. Without its fists blocking my way, I was able to leap onto his face, sinking my blade through its eye socket.

"Nice one!" Jack exclaimed. "Good going John!"

"This is no time for celebration!" I snapped at him, backing away from the quickly deflating corpse. "This is just the beginning. Our collective magic must have attracted the creature, but that doesn't mean there aren't others all across the world. We have a lot more to worry about than a single ogre. No matter how abnormally large it was."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked. "Are they normally smaller?"

"A lot smaller," I answered. "They usually tend to be about twelve or thirteen feet. The largest one I had ever seen before today was about fifteen feet tall."

"What do you think this means?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"What do I think it means?" I chuckled. "Either our combined magic attracted one of the largest ogres in history, or the massive influx of magic mutated it, making it larger and stronger. Either one is bad news. On one hand that means that we are quite literally a giant monster magnet, and on the other it means that every monster we face from here on out will be more difficult than it would normally be."

"But we can take 'em," Jack insisted, crouching on top of his staff. "After all, we've got ourselves an all-star line up here."

I sighed, exasperated by his ever-present optimism. He didn't seem to grasp the reality of the situation. "Come on then," I told them. "We need to get an eagle-eye view of the situation.

"I don't know if you remember this," Annie remarked, "but not all of us can fly."

"Really?" I asked. "Whatever happened to that imagination that you and I are famous for? Well, I'm the famous one, but you get the point."

Annie rolled her eyes at me. "Alright then, Bro." Concentrating, she conjured up a fancy-looking jetpack. "Now this is flying in style," she said, slipping on the jetpack.

Looking back at the house, I saw my older sister by two years Elyse standing in the doorway with Terra, staring at us and the massive deflated corpse at our feet. "Hey Elyse!" I called. "Look, I'm older than you now!" I turned away, then turned back, grinning. "Oh, and by the way, ha ha! I was right all along about magic. Tell Mom and Dad I'm off to save the world!"

"Let's go then," I said, and we all took off, Jack using the winds, Annie her jetpack, Elsa launching herself with streams of icy power, and me transforming my cloak into a pair of dragon-like wings. Together we soared over the city, looking for signs of trouble. We didn't have to look very far. The city was in complete chaos, monsters everywhere. The streets, freeways, and highways were clogged with cars trying to escape, which only made them easier targets.

In a back alley a mother clutched her baby, running from a massive half man, half wolf creature. A silver-tipped arrow to the skull stopped that beast in its tracks. A nearby jewelry store was being swarmed by goblins, their slimy little fingers grabbing anything valuable they could find. They soon found themselves frozen stiff by Elsa's icy blast, and from what I heard it took three days for them to thaw out. A trio of wyverns who were preying on fleeing pedestrians discovered that dragons aren't the only ones with fiery temperaments, as they faced off against me.

These and many more like them we faced, flying across the city, the four of us dropping out of the sky light a group of superheroes, saving the day from the monsters. While there were those that thanked us for our aid, there were many who cringed in fear, thinking they had been spared one cruel fate only to face another. After several hours of this, the sun had finally found its place in the sky, and the worst of the creatures had fled from its rays.

"Nice to know that some things don't change," I muttered, lying down on the nice, comfortable green grass, which is not very common in a desert like Vegas. "I was half expecting the vampires to be walking around in the day now.

"Don't be such a downer!" Frost told me. "We've won the day!"

"Won the day?" I questioned. "This has been happening across the world, thanks to you! This is just one city! How do you think the cities that don't have a team of magical superheroes protecting them faired? And what about all the days and nights following?" I felt the urge to punch someone, preferably Jack Frost, in the face. "It doesn't matter how powerful we are," I told him. "This is a world-wide catastrophe. We aren't the Justice League, we can't take on something like this all by ourselves." Then I had an idea, one that I hated immediately as I thought of it. "We need to go to the ones in power," I told them."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we need to go to Washington. We need to see the President."

"You mean the guy that's ruining our country?" Annie asked incredulously. "The guy that is using the NSA to spy on everyone? The guy that wants to brainwash us all into following his Communist policies? The guy behind the catastrophe known as Obamacare? The guy that you hate with a burning passion? **That** president?"

"Yes," I sighed. "**That **president."


	4. Chapter 3: The Way to Washington

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 3: The Way to Washington

"So," Annie began as we flew. "You made it back to Arendelle then." She nodded over to Elsa, who was flying a bit behind us. She seemed to have to most difficulty with flying, and so we had to go slower than I would have liked to stay with her.

"Yes," I answered, "I did make it back. Pixie came with me." I looked around then, realizing that I had forgotten all about her what with the catastrophe Jack had unknowingly unleashed. "By the way, if you see Pixie, tell me. She might be a little angry with me right now."

"Why?"

"No reason," I answered.

"What was it like?" she asked. "Going back, I mean."

"Oh, you know," I responded nonchalantly. "A cup of adventure, a tablespoon of danger, and just a dash of romance."

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Seriously, John. You finally found your way back. For the past month you've been spending every moment of your free time either looking for her, moping over her, or fangirling over her."

"I do not **fangirl**!" I exclaimed.

"Of course you don't," she answered. "Now tell me the truth. And then you can explain exactly what happened to throw the world into chaos."

"Well that part is easy," I told her. "Frosty Boy over there hijacked my portal spell to draw magic from other universes into this one. He thought that he would be making the world a better place by making it so that everyone could see him and his fellow guardians. Apparently he forgot about all the other magical creatures in the universe."

"What'ya talking about?" Jack inquired, flying over to us. "Not me, I hope."

"Yes Frosty Boy," I answered. "We were talking about you, and your complete lack of a brain."

"Okay then," he said, backing off. "I'll leave you to it."

"You could be easier on him, you know," she told me. My response to that was cut off as Jack cried out.

"Hey, I know you're busy and all, but it looks like there's some trouble down below!"

We were flying over an inter-state highway, all lanes of which were clogged with people hoping that other cities were better off than their own. Judging from the amount of traffic in **both** directions, they weren't. But besides the traffic, looking down I noticed something else. Flying lower, until we were almost skimming the roofs of the cars, we saw a massive pillar of dust rushing up the highway. Once we got close enough to discern what it was, we stopped in our tracks.

_Oh, come on!_ I thought. _Really?_ Rushing towards us, slamming cars out of the way as it went, was a massive horned beast. Standing about nine feet tall, with three feet of height added by its horns, was a creature covered from head-to-foot in reddish brown hair. Its feet were actually cloven hooves, its legs bent backwards. Its head was that of a massive bull, and its body was covered with layer upon layer of muscle. In other words, we were getting run down by the Minotaur.

Using my magic I created a wall of solid rock to block the creature's path, a wall that it smashed through just as easily as it tossed aside the cars in its path. I created wall after wall, each of which it smashed through, momentum not halted in the slightest. Elsa and Jack tried to help, sending frigid energy at it, but its constant movement broke apart any ice and frost that tried to form around it. Finally I used my magic to shape-shift, increasing my own muscle mass immensely until I was even larger than the creature bearing down on me. Digging my feet into the ground, I readied myself for the impact.

Or at least I thought I did. When we collided I felt like I had been hit by an oncoming train. I flew backwards several hundred feet, landing on the hood of an expensive sports car, smashing it in. Luckily the only occupant, a middle aged man, had been able to jump out before I landed. Sitting up, I let the added muscles fade away until I was my semi-regular adult me once again.

"Remind me to never do that again," I told the others, forcing myself up. In front of me, the Minotaur was preparing another charge.

"Oh no you don't," Elsa cried, flash-freezing the Minotaur. It stood there for a moment in the ice, then the ice started cracking and then shattered, showering us all with bits of broken ice. The creature roared, then turned and charged towards Elsa.

"Oh no **you** don't!" I cried, echoing Elsa's battle cry from a moment before. I drew out my flaming sword, slashing at the creature's neck as it passed. Even without a head its momentum carried it forward, but Elsa was able to jump out of the way before it could crush her. Looking around, we saw that for as far as we could see in the direction the beast had come all the cars and other vehicles had been tossed aside like children's toys.

"This is not going to get any easier, is it?" Annie asked solemnly.

"No," I answered. "No it's not." We did what we could for those left in the Minotaur's wake, but we soon had to leave and continue on our way to Washington D.C.

As we left, a creature watched us through a glowing orb from a realm of darkness and shadows. "So these are the ones who will be pitted against me?" he asked himself. "They dealt with the Greek monster well enough, I suppose. They work well together when they have a mind to." He stood there for a moment thinking. "I think it would be best if I had a little help myself." He looked down at me, flaming sword in hand. "And I know the perfect partner." The being leaned closer, revealing dead grey skin and eyes, slicked back black hair, and a neckline that blurred the line between clothing and flesh.

"What better a companion for nightmares than a bit of trickery?" Pitch asked himself, a chill laugh splitting the air. "Come on then, Jack Frost. Let's see how your new 'friends' fare against me!"

As we flew, I began to wonder about the creature. Where had it been headed? It had attacked us when it saw us, but it wasn't coming for us originally. We were flying, and it was on the ground. If we hadn't come down, it couldn't have gotten us no matter how hard it tried. So where was it going in such a rush?

I was broken from these thoughts by Elsa tapping me on the shoulder. Losing my concentration, I almost fell out of the sky.

"Sorry about that," Elsa giggled. "I was just trying to get your attention."

"No worries," I told her, regaining altitude. "I was just absorbed in my thoughts, that's all. What did you want to talk about?"

"Jack," she answered. "When you told me about him, you made it sound as if the two of you were good friends. Now you can barely speak to him without beheading him."

"He took advantage of me," I explained. "He helped me get back to you, but he didn't do it because he wanted to help. He did it because he wanted to use my spell to bring magic back. He was just using me to get what he wanted."

"And so you think that he was never really your friend in the first place."

"That is correct."

She laughed at my pigheadedness. "You may not have noticed, but your hostile behavior has really hurt him. Whatever he did, for whatever reason, he did become your friend, and knowing that he hurt you hurts him. You need to tell him that you forgive him. Didn't the Christ say that we need to forgive people their trespasses?"

I laughed. "And here I thought you weren't one for religion."

"Organized religion, no," she responded. "Churches tend to become corrupted too easily. But the words of Christ are words of wisdom, ones that I think you of all people should know to follow."

"Alright then," I assented. "I'll talk to the Frosty Boy."

Suddenly there was a great chopping sound, drowning out all other noise. We stopped in our tracks, halting in the air as we were suddenly surrounded on all sides by black military helicopters, each of them aiming their weapons directly at us.

"Hands in the air!" came a megaphone-enhanced voice. "Come quietly or we will be forced to use lethal force!"

Of course, Elsa couldn't put her hands in the air as she was busy blasting her magic downwards to keep her airborne. The rest of us put our hands in the air. Jack looked at me, asking me with his eyes the question, "Should we take them on?"

I shook my head, telling him no. "Besides," I muttered. "I have a feeling that they're going to be taking exactly where we wanted to go." So we joined them, each of us in a different copter. Before long we headed eastward, on our way to Washington D.C.


	5. Chapter 4: The Government

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 4: The Government

The helicopters took us to a landing pad on a short and stubby building. An entire battalion of armed of guards awaited us, and each of us were handcuffed, surrounded on all sides, and escorted down into the building, where an elevator took us down thirty stories below ground. What all those floors were for I have no idea, but then again, I'm not sure I want to know.

Eventually we were taken down a hallway and led into what looked like a war room. In the center of the room was a massive table, covered by a map of the United States. There was a small set of stairs that led down to a lower portion of the room covered with desks, each with an attendant and computer, most of which were speaking into their headsets. The far wall was covered with screens, each showing different scenes of chaos from across the country.

"You know, I'm not accustomed to being dragged around like some sort of prisoner," I said as I entered the room, still surrounded by the armed guards.

"We couldn't take any chances," a rough voice told me. An aging, grey-haired white man in an army general's uniform stepped out of the lower section. He nodded at the guards surrounding me and they dispersed. "We saw some of what you did in Las Vegas, as well as how you handled that bull monster. We thought it would be best if we took precautionary measures."

I laughed at this. "Trust me, general," I told him. "If I had wanted to cause you or anyone else here harm, they would already be dead, no matter how many guards they or I had. Now tell me, where are my friends?"

"They will be arriving soon," he assured me. "I wanted a few minutes with you to myself, as you seem to be the leader of your little group."

"Okay then," I said, not wanting to tell him that we didn't exactly **have** a leader, "what do you want to talk about?"

"To put it simply," he began, "the nation is in chaos. Every major city in the Union is swarming with creatures of every description, and the wilds aren't much better. From what little information we can get from our allies, they are in the same boat we are. I don't doubt that our enemies are dealing with similar situations. So, the whole world is in chaos, everything is going to -(swearing taken out), and do you know what I see on one of our screens? Las Vegas, Sin City, is being protected by its own team of superheroes. Then they leave, heading straight towards our nation's capital." He paused then, looking at me expectantly.

"Okay then," I said hesitantly. "You're welcome. As much as I hate to say it, I can't say I'm surprised that you were watching us, what with all the spying the NSA has been doing with those drones of theirs."

"Oh, so you're one of **those**," the general muttered as if he suddenly understood everything about me. "Those drones are the only things enabling us to understand this situation."

"Understand this situation?" I laughed, unable to contain myself. "You couldn't understand this situation if I explained it to you as simply as possible! And if you did understand the situation, you wouldn't be here. You would be hiding under a really big rock, like a coward." I looked around the room. "Speaking of cowards, where is our Idiot-in-Chief?"

"The President has gone into a secure bunker with his family," the general responded sourly.

"What did I say?" I questioned, laughing again. "Hiding under a really big rock."

"We are getting off the topic," he interjected angrily. "I want to know what it is you and your team are planning to do about this situation. What is your purpose here?"

"What is my purpose?" I repeated. "Well, first I'm going to get you people here to shape up, and then I'm going to go and save the world just like I always have to."

"You see, that's the interesting thing," he told me. "Of all your friends, the little one is the only one that we could find a match to in our facial recognition database. The rest of you might as well not exist."

"Let me guess," I muttered, "you found her face on Facebook."

"Very funny," he responded, no humor in his tone. "Who are you? The girl has an older brother, but he's a teenager, and you look to be in your twenties. Not only that, but you look nothing like him. So who are you, and why is it that according to our databases you and your friends don't exist?"

"You don't watch a lot of movies, do you?" I asked him with a little grin.

"I'm too busy to be watching movies," he told me.

"Well my frosty compatriots just happen to be Jack Frost, the main character of a movie titled _The Rise of the Guardians_, and Queen Elsa, one of the main characters of Disney's most recent film, _Frozen_."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"Okay then…" he said, looking at me like I was crazy. What did he expect? Did he really think that things would be normal when magical monsters were running amok throughout the world? As far as I was concerned, all the rules had been thrown out the window.

Just then another uniformed man walked in, stepping up to the general and giving him a stiff salute. He was incredibly pale and thin, with deep bags under his red eyes. _Red eyes?_ I thought, looking at him. Not only were his eyes odd, but he looked strangely familiar.

"I am here to escort the prisoner to his cell," the man said.

"I gave no such order," the general replied, looking confused.

The pale man looked into the general's eyes. "Yes, you did give the order."

"Of course!" he said, shaking his head. "I forgot about that for a moment. Take him away, corporal."

Seeing this exchange, I suddenly realized why he looked so familiar. "Lord Ravenrest," I said, bowing sarcastically. "Corporal does seem like a bit of a demotion for you. I'd expect you to be a captain at least."

"What are you talking about?" the general questioned me. "This is Corporal Jameson."

"Is that what you think?" I laughed. "I'm going to guess that you also think you've known him for years and that his eyes **aren't** red."

"Red eyes?" he asked, looking between me and the "corporal" as if he couldn't see his obviously red eyes.

"Come now, Ravenrest," I said, addressing the "corporal". "I'd think that one of your kind would think of a more intelligent way of dealing with me."

The man's face suddenly changed, his red eyes blazing with rage, fangs sprouting from his mouth. His nails lengthened into "Filthy human scum!" he roared, leaping at me.

But he didn't reach me, as a blast of icy magic sent him flying across the room, freezing him to the far wall. Looking towards the direction the blast had originated from, I saw Elsa, standing in a warrior's stance. I have to admit, on her it looked pretty hot. She ran up to me and we kissed quickly before turning towards the frozen creature.

"What is going on here!?" the general inquired angrily.

"Your 'Corporal Jameson' is really Lord Ravenrest, a powerful vampire," I told him matter-of-factly. "He has been using his psychic abilities to make you believe that he is a soldier that has been here for years, when in fact he arrived sometime after the world went crazy."

"You're insane!" the general exclaimed.

"Am I?" I wondered aloud, walking over to the frozen vampire. "Or do I simply have a wider view of the universe than you do?" I leaned in to the creature, knowing that he could hear me despite the layer of ice between us. "One thing you need to learn before you try to attack me," I told him, "is that I have one heck of a girlfriend, and no one in their right mind would want to face the two of us when we are together."

I thawed the ice around his face, hoping for an interesting response. I wasn't disappointed. "It matters not that I have failed!" he declared loudly. "Others will step up to fulfill my task! You cannot defeat the Darkness!" He continued like this for a while, shouting threats and curses until I had had enough and decapitated him.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked, floating over to watch as Ravenrest's body disintegrated.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "Ravenrest is fairly high in the vampire hierarchy. If he wanted us dead, he should have just sent his flunkies to do it for him." I thought about it for a moment. "And did you hear the way he spoke? That was behavior I would expect from a minion, not an overlord. Ravenrest seemed almost desperate. There is more going on here than meets the eye."

"When isn't there?" Annie asked sarcastically.

"Okay then," I began, rubbing my hands together. "We don't have time to argue. General, tell me what's going on, and listen to everything I say. Anyone who disagrees is to be thrown in a cell." The general nodded and proceeded to tell me everything.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked as the general began speaking.

"The psychic link Lord Ravenrest created between himself and those here was shattered when he died," I explained. "For the next few hours their minds will be susceptible to outside influences as their subconscious tries to repair the damage."

"So if I told one of these guys to stand on their head they would do it?" he asked, grinning broadly.

"We don't have time for that," I told him sternly, neglecting to answer the question. "We need to focus on the problem at hand."

For the next few hours we had complete control of all the resources of the government of the United States of America. For once I was glad of the government's excessive use of surveillance drones, as the images they provided were a massive asset. Using these images we were able to identify which monsters could be combatted using modern weaponry and which ones modern weaponry would be useless against. We sent teams from the Army, the Marines, and the National Guard, as well as various government agencies such as the CIA and the FBI, to areas where they could help, and emergency crews to the areas they couldn't.

All over the country the situation was the same. In Chicago Illinois the Greek Hydra ate anything that moved. In Manhattan a small army of Norse frost giants smashed their way through skyscrapers. In Houston Texas a pack of Native American skin walkers prowled the streets. Phoenix Arizona had ironically enough become the nest for a particularly – and violently – excitable phoenix. No matter where you looked, there was chaos and destruction, and there was so little of it that we could fix.

Eventually the general and others in the base began to regain their free will, and we knew that it was time for us to go. We had done all we could here, and now it was time to find the source of the problem. And so we left, leaving the general with an encyclopedia of monsters and how to kill them. An encyclopedia which, as a magical construct, would fade away in a matter of hours. We didn't want to leave the government with all that information. Hopefully we had done enough. As we left, I thought about the situation we had almost gotten into. Even with his desperation clouding his judgment, Ravenrest had been able to infiltrate and mind control the U.S. emergency government in less than a day. What could be happening in the rest of the world? What were the smarter magical creatures planning while the brainless ones went around destroying things?

As I thought these things, one of those same creatures, in this case the being known as Pitch Black or the Boogeyman, watched us from his shadowy lair. "Oh," he laughed, "if only you knew." He let out a burst of wicked laughter. "Ravenrest failed in his job. Sad, but not unexpected. He was always weak willed anyways. We are not so easily beaten," he turned to the shadows behind him. "Are we, my dear friend?"

"No," hissed a voice from the shadows. "We are not." The creature paused, staring at the orb. "This will be fun indeed. Oh so much fun!"

Pitch laughed darkly. "Yes it will, my friend." He turned to the orb, revealing me and my friends flying out of the compound. "Come on then, children. Come to us." The shadowy realm rang with his maniacal laughter.


	6. Chapter 5: Shadows and Nightmares

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 5: Shadows and Nightmares

Author's Note: In a recent review, I was told that the reader giving the review didn't know who John was! This, of course, shocked me to the very core. **I am John!** After thinking a bit, I realized that this reader probably hasn't read my previous stories(seeing as this is the eighth story in the series). If this is true of any others of you reading this, I am sorry. All of my stories are part of a larger narrative, the larger narrative being my life, and thus they work best if read together. Think of them like a book series. You wouldn't read the Return of the King before you read the Fellowship of the Ring, would you? So please, if you enjoyed this, or any other story of mine, feel free to read them all.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked, lounging against the Washington Monument as I finished up with a horde of attacking Egyptian Tjesu Heru, creatures that look like snakes but walk around on dragon legs and have an extra head on the ends of their tails. "We went to Washington, saved the nation from disaster, and stopped the government from being taken over by vampires. Now what? What do we do from here? I'm not sure how long it'll be before those government types come after us again."

"I'm not worried about them," I told him. "While we've been fighting, or more accurately I've been fighting and you have been lounging, I've been able to think about what to do. And I've realized, we've been doing this the wrong way."

"Really?" he asked, floating down off the national monument. "Then what are we doing wrong?"

"We assumed that because the problem is here, the solution is to," I explained. "But that's not the case! The problem is that a massive amount of magic has been forced into a non-magical world. So, logically the solution has to be in the magical worlds."

"I see your logic," he admitted. "Come on then. Let's get the girls and head on into the magical realms." He looked around us at the city. "Where are they anyways?"

"Other side of the city," I answered. "I think they're taking take of some serpopards."

"Serpopards?"

"Egyptian monsters," I answered. "Half serpent, half leopard. They spit poison and are incredibly strong."

"These Egyptian monsters really love D.C., don't they?" Jack asked, following me as I flew to the other side of the city.

"Either that or they **really** hate it," I responded. We went and grabbed Annie and Elsa, and prepared to travel into the magical realms. Now that our world had magic, I didn't have to worry about leaving my body behind, but something didn't feel right. I quickly dismissed the feeling, concentrating on the task ahead. After a moment of concentration the portal opened, and we made our way into what I believed to be the Realm of the Fae.

As we stepped through, it became readily apparent that this was not the home realm of Faerie kind. Instead of glowing lights and lush plant life, all I could see was shadow. The darkness swirled around us like a black fog, a darkness so thick that it choked out all light. I immediately became lost, having no idea which direction I was facing or where my friends had gone off to. Wicked laughter echoed from every direction.

"Oh, dear me!" the voice called out. "The heroes have arrived to save the day!" The creature laughed again. "I'm trembling in my boots!"

"Enough!" I shouted, focusing my energies. "Reveal yourself, creature!" I sent out a blast of light all around, burning away the shadows. The light held, revealing me and companions only inches apart, with a dark figure facing us.

"Very good!" Pitch remarked, clapping slowly. "You've managed to banish the shadows." A wicked grin spread across his face. "But did you really?" He faded back into the shadows beyond my ring of light, vanishing.

"I must admit that bringing you here wasn't easy," he said from the mist of darkness. "Redirecting someone's portal is never an easy thing."

"Why are you doing this, Pitch?" Jack questioned, flying to the edge of the ring of light. "You can have me, just let the rest of them go!"

"Playing the hero," I muttered. "It never works, Jack. Trust me on this one."

"Your friend is right," Pitch's voice commented. "I might want you, but I'm not the only one here, you see. And my partner, well, he **really **doesn't like your new friends."

"Partner?" Jack wondered.

"Yesssss," a chillingly familiar voice hissed from the shadows. "So nice to see you again, my little lovebirds." A figure moved out of the shadows, and this time it wasn't Pitch. Instead it was a pale man in black Victorian garb, complete with cane and top hat. But his most prominent feature was not his clothing, nor his skin tone, but his face. Or rather, his lack of one. "It has been quite some time now, hasn't it?" the creature hissed, despite not having a mouth for the words to originate from.

For a moment I simply stood there. Of course it would be him. Who else could it be? Standing before us was the Shadow Trickster, an ancient being of immense power, and one of my longest-lasting enemies. One could even say that he was my nemesis. He was a being of pure shadow, and looking around I realized where exactly we were. We were in the Shadow Realm, the home realm of the Trickster and his kin, a place that I had never before dared to go.

Seeing him, I remembered I the times I had been forced to face him before. I especially remembered the last time we met, in Arendelle. Because of him I nearly imploded, and would have taken Arendelle with me. Because of him I had been forced to leave, separating Elsa and I until we had finally made our way back to each other.

"Trickster," I spat out. "You think that you can beat us, just because you found yourself a little friend? This'll end just like all the other times we have faced each other."

"Will it?" he inquired. "Our previous battles happened in realms of light and life. But we are in my world now, **my** place of power. Now I have hold all the cards!" With that he struck, his head and neck changing into a shadowy snake, nearly hitting me as I leaped out of the way. The shadows around us suddenly roiled with activity, horses made of black sand and shadow imps pouring out.

"Nightmares!" Jack exclaimed, blasting them with frost.

"Don't let the imps touch you!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the way of a pair of massive falling shadowy axes conjured up by the Shadow Trickster. "They're touch will turn you into shadow!"

Pitch leaped out of the shadows, swinging a massive scythe of nightmare sand at Jack. Jack dodged, countering with a blast of icy magic, which Pitch swept to the side with a blast of more nightmare sand. Off to the side, Annie swept out a pair of scimitars, their blades crackling with electricity. She moved with the speed and unpredictability that only a thirteen-year-old girl can, slicing through Nightmares and shadow imps alike, a flash of light and a sound like thunder appearing after ever strike. Elsa shot out a flurry of icy spikes, impaling and dissolving monsters all around. Waves of icy power trapped more of the creatures in solid ice.

As we fought, I began to notice that the landscape itself seemed to fight against us. The ground, which seemed to be made of nothing but solid shadows, heaved and shifted, providing uneven footing for us, while the shadow beings seemed to have no difficulty crossing the landscape swiftly. The shadows roiled against my ring of light, forcing it smaller and smaller. Tendrils of shadow struck out from the darkness, catching us unawares and several times nearly killing us. Annie and Elsa fought against the oncoming hordes, while Jack and I were preoccupied with our individual nemeses. Frost and sand, shadows and flame, the energies being released were palpable, filling the air with a sense of dread.

I thought about how we could get out of this situation, looking back to my previous experiences. I had an idea then, one that originated not from my former adventures, but from the world of movies and television. Two of my allies were movie characters, so why couldn't it work?

"Switch!" I shouted, leaping into the air and landing with an explosion of flame, disintegrating the shadow creatures swarming around Elsa. Our eyes met, a silent communication passing between us. With a burst of power, she leaped at the Trickster, blasting him with frigid energy. "Come on, Jack!" I shouted, distracting Pitch with a fireball to the face. Jack took advantage, leaping into a nearby swarm of Nightmares. Annie leaped at Pitch, swinging her lightning whips, which had replaced the scimitars somewhere along the way, electrical energy striking the boogeyman with the force of several lightning bolts.

Soon the Shadow Trickster was entrapped in a block of ice a hundred yards around, while Pitch was incapacitated from the amount of electricity surging through his body. The rest of the creatures fled in terror once they realized their masters had been defeated.

"What did I say?" I laughed tiredly, addressing the two of them. "Not a chance."

"It's too late," Pitch cackled, each syllable forcing its painful way out of his throat. "You're already dead."

We stood there for a moment, confused, before a massive force thrust us out of the Shadow Realm, and we crashed into the ground back on earth.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, her voice strained with pain.

"The end," I answered in despair. Looking up, the others saw what I saw. A massive cloud of darkness spread across the horizon, as if the Shadow Realm was forcing its way into the regular world. But after a moment's inspection, it soon became evident that it was even worse than that. As the darkness spread, it slowly took the general shape of a man.

"You cannot defeat the Darkness!" Ravenrest had said. Pitch had told them that they were already dead. Ravenrest hadn't been talking about some disembodied concept. He had been speaking about **the** Darkness. My mind drifted back, to an old legend the Queen of Spring had once told me.

In the beginning, four celestial beings were created to govern the usage of magic in all realms. The first, the Faerie Queen, ruled over the magics of Light and Life. Her children would become the first Queens of the Fae. The Queen of Spring liked to claim she was one of these first children. The second being was the Great Dragon, who ruled over the magics of Fire, Stone, and Destruction. He was a creature so massive that during his slumber he could easily be mistaken as a continent. His children would become the first of the immortal race of dragons. The Master Mage ruled over the magics of Energy and Creation, and while he had no children of his own, it was said that he chronicled all knowledge, and founded the order of the Loremasters. The last of these beings was an unspeakable horror, known only as the Darkness. The Darkness was given power over, well darkness, as well as the powers of Death and Decay. The other great beings, fearing his power, put him into an eternal slumber.

Apparently it wasn't as eternal as they had thought. When Jack had released all that magic into the world, he had unknowingly begun the process that would result in the Darkness's awakening. Ravenrest, Pitch, and the Trickster were all creatures of darkness and shadow. Of course they would serve the demands of their master, the only being that could command the likes of them. Now it was awake, and the world was over. Nothing could stop it.

Just as despair gripped my soul, I heard a strange sound. An incredibly peculiar sound, a wheezing, groaning noise that somehow filled me with hope. Looking towards the noise, I saw something begin to materialize. It was a big blue box, with the words "Police Box" emblazoned on it. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes. The door opened, revealing a young-looking man with a prominent chin and a floppy mop of hair, dressed in a vest and coat, a large bowtie standing out prominently from his outfit.

"Hello there," the Doctor said. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic."

Don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 6: The Doctor and the Darkness

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 6: The Doctor and the Darkness

"Doctor!" I exclaimed, running up to embrace him. "But how are you here?"

"You called," he answered, holding up a small white card. He seemed to be a bit surprised at my sudden hug.

Thinking back, I realized that I **had** called him. Back when I was still searching for a way to return to Arendelle, I found the card that contained the number for the TARDIS, which he had given me on our previous adventure together. It was on that same adventure that I had acquired a spell that broke the barriers between universes, a spell that had enabled me to come to Arendelle in the first place. After calling him, begging him to help, I had an epiphany on how to return, and in my excitement I had forgotten all about the call. The time I had spent in Arendelle hadn't exactly been all that restful at first either, and I hadn't thought about the Doctor or that phone call at all. And now here he was, just when we needed his help the most.

But what could even the Doctor do against a force as terrible as the Darkness?

"Who is this?" Elsa asked. A grin spread across Annie's face, as she was the only one there who knew how obsessed I had become with Doctor who ever since my first, and formerly only, adventure with the Doctor.

"Elsa," I said, gesturing to her, "Jack," I gestured to him. "This is the Doctor, a man who has saved the universe more times than any other individual in all the multiverse. He's even saved the entire multiverse a few times. Annie, you already know him in a way. Doctor, this is Queen Elsa, my lovely girlfriend, Annie, my younger sister, and Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun."

"It's very nice to meet you, Doctor," Elsa said, giving a regal nod.

"How does your sister know me?" the Doctor asked. "I'm fairly certain we've never met. I didn't even know you had a sister!"

"Shea's seen some of your television show," I answered.

"My television program!" he exclaimed, grinning. "How is that doing, by the way?"

I realized then that I was farther along the Doctor's timeline than he was. I had watched the Christmas special, and in that episode he had regenerated into the Twelfth Doctor. Yet here he was, the same Eleven that I knew. Not knowing how to answer without revealing too much, I simply responded, "It's doing well."

"Yah yah, very nice," Jack said, preoccupied. "But shouldn't we be worrying about the giant shadow creature about to kill us all?"

The Doctor looked toward the Darkness and his face went pale. "Oh," he said, gulping. "That is not good. That is very not good." He turned back to the TARDIS. "Clara!" he shouted, sticking his head into the TARDIS. "We're going to need all hands on deck!"

"Aye aye captain," Clara said somewhat mockingly, giving the Doctor a salute as she exited the box. The smile faded quickly as she saw the spreading shadow. "That doesn't look very nice," she commented, glancing at the Doctor and then at me. "Oi!" she exclaimed, getting my attention. "What happened to you? You look all older and stuff. And not all skinny-like." She got a little smile. "In fact, you don't look half bad. Nice costume too."

"Oi!" the Doctor said, tapping her on the shoulder. "Can't you see he's taken?" He gestured at Elsa. "Besides, we've got bigger problems! Giant shadowy thingy, remember?"

"Alright," she said, squaring her shoulders as she stared at the darkening sky. "What is it, and how do we beat it?"

"It's the Darkness," I answered. "One of the four celestial beings created in the beginning of this universe. The other celestial beings feared its power so much that they put it into a deep slumber that was supposed to last until the end of time. Unfortunately, our world was recently filled with so much magic so suddenly that someone might as well used a giant defibrillator on the Darkness."

"That would be my fault," Jack admitted. "I had no idea what my actions would lead to."

"So basically we are in a fight against impossible odds, and will most certainly all die in the attempt," the Doctor surmised. "Those are always my favorite." He began pacing around, wringing his hands together. "Does it have any weaknesses?"

"**WE HAVE NO WEAKNESSES!**" An impossibly loud voice rumbled from the oncoming shadow. "**AND YOU HAVE NO HOPE! ALL WILL BE CONSUMED BY THE DARKNESS!**" Suddenly it seemed as if the creature was puking out a massive river of shadows. As we watched, we saw that it was even worse. Hordes of Nightmares and shadow demons swarmed out of the Darkness, Pitch Black and the Shadow Trickster in the lead.

"Alright everybody," the Doctor ordered, "into the TARDIS! Now!"

We rushed into the box, slamming the doors behind us. The Doctor immediately rushed to the command console as Elsa and Jack stared around in amazement. Suddenly the TARDIS jolted, throwing all of us to the ground.

"They're attacking the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"They can't get in, can they?" Clara asked, not sounding very optimistic.

"Of course not," he responded, not sounding all that sure himself. "The TARDIS can withstand any assault."

"Come on," I said, grabbing Elsa. "We need to give the Doctor time to get this rust bucket off the ground."

"Rust bucket!?" the Doctor exclaimed.

I opened the door to the TARDIS, and the two of us started blasting at the creatures swarming around the exterior of the ship. Annie and Jack soon joined us, each adding their own attacks to the defense. Lightning surged through the air, flame coursed through the shadows, and icy energy froze everything in sight. Elsa summoned a small army of snarling snow monsters while I managed to conjure up a platoon of various elementals.

"Close the doors!" the Doctor shouted from the console. "We're taking off!" We slammed the doors, leaving our magical soldiers to the mercy of the Darkness. We hung on as the ship jolted, passing out of regular space into the Time Vortex. When the ship stopped we all stood there, hardly able to believe that we had escaped.

"We need to go back," Jack said. "I started this, so I need to fix it."

"We need to think first," Elsa informed him. "There's no point in going back only to be killed."

"The queen is right," the Doctor said. "We need to come up with a- a battle plan, or a stratagem of some sort. How does one defeat an immortal, unstoppable, all-consuming being of ultimate death?"

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?" Clara asked. All of us turned to her, looks of shock on our faces. "Okay, not obvious then." She stood there for a moment, mustering up the courage to tell us her idea. I have to admit, all of us staring at her must have been pretty intimidating. When she did finally speak, it came out in a rush. "John said that the creature had been beaten before, by the other 'celestial beings' or whatever. We just need to get them and have them put it back to sleep."

"But that's impossible!" I exclaimed. "They've been lost for millennia!"

Elsa put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her. "Then let's go find them," she said, using that sly smile I could never resist.

"Alright then," I said. "Doctor, put in new coordinates. We need to go back to the beginning. Back to the creation of the universe."


	8. Chapter 7: The Beginning

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 7: The Beginning

Author's note: After some comments, I realized that those of you reading these on mobile devices won't be able to see my profile, which has the chronological order of my stories. One easy fix for this is for you to scroll to the bottom of the page and click "desktop/tablet mode". If you don't want to do that, here is the chronological order here:

1. Journey to Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

8. World War Magic

"Hold on to something!" the Doctor ordered. "We're going to the very beginning, so this may get a bit bumpy!"

"A bit bumpy" turned out to be more like the entire ship rocking as if it was being shaken by a giant toddler. I got the wind knocked out of me by the railing, was beaten mercilessly by the floor, and got a concussion from Clara's elbow. When the TARDIS finally stopped, we all came to our feet, nursing our various injuries.

"Sorry about that," Clara said, rubbing her elbow. "Nothing personal."

"Oh course not," I muttered, checking the growing bump on my head. "Not your fault the TARDIS had a fit."

The lights flashed and a ring sounded through the ship. "It's okay," the Doctor said, caressing the console. "He didn't really mean it." He turned to me. "Speaking of you," he said, "when did you start wearing golden armor and throwing around fireballs?"

"I guess I forgot to mention the last time we met," I responded. "I am actually quite the sorcerer. The only problem is, magic is mostly dead, or was mostly dead, on earth. Even in the Technomancer's mad, twisted version of earth I could barely use enough magic to light that book on fire. The magic of that version of earth was too chaotic for me to control. But in a world full of clean, natural magic, I am a force to be reckoned with."

"Magic," the Doctor chuckled, turning away. "Silly superstition. Just because you can access a trans-dimensional energy field to manipulate the alignment of atoms doesn't mean you have some 'magical powers'."

"Please don't start up on that one again Doctor," I told him. "Just because you can't bring yourself to believe in magic doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Let's open the doors then," he responded. "See if we can find these celestial beings of yours."

I opened the doors and saw **nothing**. The TARDIS hung suspended alone in space, surrounded by **nothing**. There was no light, no substance, outside of the TARDIS. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, it felt familiar. I felt chill run down my spine as I realized why. It was just like the Void, the emptiness between universes. I had once fallen into the Void, and the sheer nothingness of it had nearly overwhelmed me. I had barely been able to escape through sheer force of will. This emptiness that existed before everything was created was just like the Void, and even with the TARDIS anchoring me I could feel it drawing me in, trying to end my existence.

"Pretty scary, isn't it?" the Doctor asked directly in my ear, making me jump in shock and surprise(and just a little fright). "All that emptiness, it gets to you, doesn't it?"

Just as I was about to respond, something impossible happened. I've seen impossible things before, of course. In fact, I've seen so many impossible things that they've sort of become the norm. But this was different. This was something I had never seen before. But then again, it's not every day that you see the universe being born. There was a huge flash of light, and suddenly the emptiness wasn't empty anymore.

"Let there be light," I whispered reverently. Everyone gathered at the doors of the TARDIS, and together we watched the beginning of everything. I don't know how long we stood there. With the circumstances, it could have been only a few minutes or it could have been millennia. How to describe it? Words fail to express the wonder and beauty of the event. It was brilliant and wonderful, fantastic and unbelievable. We watched as the light condensed into stars and planets formed around those stars. We saw oceans form and continents rise out from the waters. All this and more we saw, until we saw four pinpoints of light appear.

Those pinpoints grew, until each of them seemed to fill all of space. The lights then took on shape and color. One took on a brilliant golden hue, and shifted into the shape of a giant, beautiful woman, whose beauty was too great to look upon, and we soon had to avert our eyes. Another became a deep, sapphire blue, and took the form of a wizened old man with a long flowing beard, wrapped in a cloak of starlight. The third light grew into a fiery red, and changed its shape into that of a massive winged reptile. The fourth light paled to a ghostly white, and shifted to the form of a young man. But before the fourth light could complete the change, it was suddenly struck by nothingness. The emptiness became alive, and began to overcome the ghostly celestial.

"What is happening?" I asked. "This can't be right!"

"It is," Jack whispered. "We're seeing the creation of the Darkness."

"This wasn't in the legend!" I protested. "We have to stop this! Imagine what the world would be like if the Darkness had never existed! What if instead of a being of pure evil he had become the being he was meant to be! We could-"

"No," the Doctor said, putting a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Looking at him, I saw a pained look in his eyes. "This is a fixed point in time, John," he told me. "There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait until things have run their course." Looking into his eyes, I realized that Trenzalore and the town called Christmas weren't the only things I knew about that the Doctor hadn't experienced. This was the Doctor before the fiftieth anniversary episode, before he had met himself and chose to save Gallifrey instead of destroying it. This Doctor still bore the grief of having to destroy his only home. I backed away from the door, and watched as one of the celestial beings was corrupted, becoming what would later become known as the Darkness.

We watched as the emptiness overcame the ghostly celestial, his ghostly form changing into a mist of shadow. The newly-formed Darkness turned on his fellow celestials, and a massive battle ensued. Lights flared and shadows swirled, until finally the three uncorrupted celestials were able to defeat their brother and scattered him across the cosmos.

When it was all over, the beings turned toward the TARDIS, and all of us had to avert our eyes to keep from being blinded by their brilliance. "_WHO ARE THESE?_"A lovely feminine voice asked, sounding from all around us. _"THEY ARE NOT OF US."_

"THEY ARE NOT MEANT TO BE HERE," a raspy old voice answered. "THEY ARE OUT OF THEIR OWN TIME AND PLACE." He paused for a moment. "AND YET ONE OF THEM IS OF MY ESSENCE."

"**THEY DO NOT BELONG!**" A deep, reptilian voice roared. "**THEY ARE UNNATURAL AND MUST BE DESTROYED!**"

"_PATIENCE, BROTHER,_" the female voice told him. "_LET US HEAR THEM OUT._"

No one else seemed to be volunteering, so, making sure not to look too close at them, I stood up and explained our situation. "We are from the distant future," I told them hesitantly. "The Darkness, your brother celestial that you just defeated, has returned. None of you can be found, and the Darkness is about to consume all of reality, plunging everything into everlasting shadow. We need your help in defeating him."

"WE JUST DEFEATED HIM, AND ALREADY WE MUST FACE HIM AGAIN," the aged voice said wearily.

"_RETURN TO YOUR OWN TIME,_" the female voice told us. _WE WILL BE THERE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR WAYWARD BROTHER._" The golden woman flicked her finger and the TARDIS's doors slammed closed. The groaning sound started up, and the ship took off into the Time Vortex. When we landed we gathered around the doors, looking out as they opened, revealing a battle of epic proportions.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Battle

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

The TARDIS was in orbit around the earth, and down on the planet below, the biggest battle ever was about to begin. The entire globe was covered with shadow, and the shadows were stretching out towards the moon and the surrounding planets. Suddenly a great explosion rocked the globe, and the shadows receded from Asia. Looking down with magically enhanced sight, I saw that the whole of the continent was shaking, the earth breaking apart as something massive came to the surface. I had always wondered why Europe and Asia were considered separate continents even though they were one landmass. Now I knew.

First came the head, large enough to swallow all of Alaska whole and still have room for more. Then came the wings, each of which could easily overshadow the entirety of the American continent. Finally the body rose, the crumbling remains of Asia falling into the ocean. The massive, continent-sized beast let loose a mighty roar which literally shook the foundations of the earth. Its skin was stone, with veins of precious metals and jewels sparkling mid his hide. Magma flowed slowly from an old wound, and I wouldn't be surprised if its heart was a ball of molten metal hotter than the core of the earth.

"The Great Dragon!" I whispered in shock. I knew the legend, but I never could have imagined its immensity. Even from our perch orbiting the planet it was impossibly massive. Down on the surface it must have seemed that the world itself had rose up in anger. As I thought this there was another rumbling, except this time it wasn't from the earth.

Looking towards the moon, I saw it begin to glow. Not just reflecting light from the sun, but glowing from within with a cool blue radiance. The light began to separate from the moon, forming into the shape of an ancient bearded man, wrapped in a robe of the same calming radiance.

"The Man in the Moon!" Jack whispered just as I whispered "The Master Mage!" Now **this** was a discovery! Not only was Asia really just the resting place of the Great Dragon, but the Man in the Moon and the Master Mage were one and the same! All this time everyone who knew of the legend had thought that the celestial beings were either long dead, fictional, or had abandoned the world. And yet the Master Mage, while in the guise of the Man in the Moon, had spent all this time giving power and immortality to special mortals, creating the Guardians, who fought the servants of the Darkness such as Pitch on behalf of humanity.

But there was still one celestial missing. Where was the Faerie Queen?

Suddenly there was a burst of light, drawing everyone's attention towards the Sun. A series of explosions began to happen across the surface of the Sun as a being of even greater radiance began to shine through, a being that had the appearance of a beautiful human woman.

"The Faerie Queen!" I whispered. They were all here, the lost guardians of reality, the most powerful magical beings to ever exist, and they had been here all along. Even in hibernation the Faerie Queen's radiance was enough to light up the solar system, her purity enough to burn to flesh of many of the servants of the Darkness, such as vampires, and lead nearly all of its other servants to fear and revile the light of the sun. All this time they had stayed hidden, and yet had done more to protect the well-being of humanity than any others.

The Darkness roiled over the surface of the earth, realizing its suddenly dangerous predicament. With the power of the Sun, the Moon, and the very Earth itself arrayed against it, not even something as great as the Darkness could be victorious. The Darkness sought to flee, abandoning the earth and spiraling out into space. But the other celestials would not allow it.

The Faerie Queen put up a wall of golden light, blocking the Darkness's escape. It changed course, seeking to flee in another direction, only to be blocked by the cool blue radiance of the Master Mage. Before it could even attempt to flee back into the direction of the earth a wall of molten magma blocked its path, finishing the circle and trapping the Darkness at the center. Pouring their energies together, the three celestials tore the Darkness apart, dissipating it to the point that if it were to ever reform it would take eons, and even then would be only a fraction of its former strength.

With their task done, the celestials went back to their places. The Master Mage faded back inside the moon, the Faerie Queen faded back into the heart of the sun, and the Great Dragon settled back into the ocean, its eyes closing in slumber. It was over. We won.

But at what cost?

Down below the earth was in shambles. The entire world had been, and still was being, ravaged by mythical beasts of every description, not to mention the actions of all the mortals had woken up to discover they suddenly had magical abilities. Not only that, the entire continent of Asia had been destroyed when the Great Dragon rose! All of those innocents killed. Even if the Darkness was no more, those creatures were still running about causing havoc. What were we to do about that?

"_DO NOT FEAR,_" came the voice of the Faerie Queen. "_WE WILL PUT THINGS RIGHT. ALL SHALL BE AS IT WAS, AND NONE SHALL REMEMBER THE HORRORS THAT THIS WORLD HAS BEEN FORCED TO ENDURE._"

A golden radiance began to cover everything as I registered her words. "None shall remember," realizing what that meant, I summoned the Voidstone into my hand and called the others. "Everyone, quick! Grab a hold of me!" The light grew brighter, and one by one the others grabbed me. First Elsa, then Jack, then the Doctor and Clara…


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Chapter 9: Goodbyes

I woke up back in my bed in my basement bedroom. Looking around, everything looked so normal. Had it all been a dream? Then I realized that I was clutching something. Opening my hand, I realized it was the Voidstone. So it hadn't been a dream then. Not only that, but my plan worked! I remembered, and so would anyone that had touched me, as I was touching the stone. Elsa, Jack, the Doctor, Clara, Annie…

_Oh no,_ I thought as the realization hit me. _Annie._ She hadn't reached me in time. She wouldn't remember meeting Elsa, or Jack, or the Doctor, or even the part that she played in saving the world.

I was broken from my thoughts by a knock on my window. I know, windows in a basement, worst idea ever. They opened into little ditches that get filled with trash thrown about by the wind, so the view out of my window was usually a view of rocks and refuse. Looking at my window now, I could see a word forming out of frost. "Backyard."

In the backyard I found Elsa and Jack Frost together. Elsa ran up and embraced me, giving me a long, deep kiss. "We did it!" she laughed, separating slightly. "We saved the world."

"Yes, it's very exciting," Jack commented, "but I think that's enough of the kissing." He didn't seem all that comfortable.

"Speak for yourself," Elsa said, kissing me lightly before pulling away. "How's that?"

"Better," he answered. "But I have some questions, such as what happened and what do we do now."

"The celestials reset time," I responded. "Everything is the way it was before you brought magic back. And what do we do? I suggest we enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"What about the Doctor?" Elsa asked. "And why can we remember everything?"

"The Doctor didn't arrive until after Jack brought magic back," I explained, "so he's back in his own universe. And as to our memories, I was able to channel enough magic into the Voidstone to keep the Faerie Queen's magic from affecting us. Only those who were touching me will remember what happened, and the only ones touching me where you two, the Doctor, and Clara."

"Annie?" Elsa asked.

I shook my head. "She won't remember." I squared my shoulders. "Come on. There's one last thing we have to do."

Back in the basement I prepared the rift-opening spell for the last time. When the portal was open, I said goodbye to Elsa one more. "This spell has caused too much pain," I told her. "None of it intentional. Imagine if it fell into the wrong hands, into the hands of those that would use it with the intention of causing harm. The results would be cataclysmic. It has to be destroyed."

"Is this the end, then?" she asked sadly, staring through the portal to Arendelle.

"Of course not!" I laughed. "Don't worry Princess, I've got a plan." We kissed once more, and I handed her the Voidstone. "Give this to the dragon at the Dragon's Pass. I promised him he would get it, and I keep my promises." She took the stone and I stepped back. "See you soon, Princess." She entered the portal and it closed behind her, leaving me alone with Jack.

"So you're really going to destroy it?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I simply took out a lighter and lit the paper on fire, watching it as it burned. Only when it finished burning was I finally able to breathe. "It's done," I said, putting away the lighter. "No one will ever be able to use this spell ever again."

"Is this it?" he inquired. "No more adventures?"

I chuckled quietly to myself. "I think not. But I will be taking a break for a while. Hopefully the universe will let me take a vacation from the supernatural."

"Well, you did just help save the universe," Jack told me. "It is the least the universe could do for you." He took a steadying breath, then continued. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you and for nearly starting the end of the world."

"All is forgiven," I told him. "It literally never happened. Now get going. You have a job to do. Go give some fun-starved children a snow day."

"Will do," he responded, letting the wind carry him away.


	11. Epliogue: The Days After

Adventures of John: World War Magic

Epilogue: The Days After

The next few days I took time to appreciate the sun and the moon, as well as the earth beneath my feat. I also made sure to give thanks to God for keeping me and my loved ones safe, and letting us survive this. Every day I wanted to tell my sister Annie about what happened, but I stopped myself. She didn't need to know, not yet at least.

I didn't give up on Elsa either. Before giving her the Voidstone, I had extracted some of its essence and placed it inside a small jade necklace that I had acquired as a souvenir during a trip to Guatemala. Using the magic left from the Voidstone, I was able to forge a connection to Arendelle. Now, every time that I spirit walk while wearing that necklace, I can find my way across the Void back to Arendelle, and every time I fall asleep while wearing the necklace I go there in my dreams.

So far things have been peaceful in both universes. No homicidal kings, no shadowy, demonic tricksters, no deadly conflict of any kind. On earth I spend my time going to school, doing homework, and other boring ordinary things. In Arendelle I spend my time having fun with Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, and their children, as well as spending quality time with my beautiful girlfriend Elsa. I haven't seen Jack in some time, but based on how long the Polar Vortex has been going on, I'd say that he's been having fun.

Things are going well in Arendelle. Everyone's happy, Elsa and I are still in love, and everything is overall just great. On earth, I've learned that normal life doesn't suit me. Every time I see Terra or Elyse I remember the way that they looked at me when the world had magic returned to it. The revulsion in their eyes, the way Terra refused to believe even when she saw, it strikes me every time. These weren't new things, of course, but I had always hoped that if I could someday prove that magic was real they would stop and treat me like an actual human being instead of a walking freak show. But I guess I was wrong. Even with everything I had ever told them put right in front of their eyes, all they could see was how different and embarrassing I was. But that's what the "real world" is like. You don't always find your happy ending.

But enough of the gloom and doom. The world is saved, and everyone can rest easy at night. Elsa and I are doing well, and I've even preparing something special for her for Valentine's Day. Hopefully the universe will wait until after the holiday to call me to save it again. Well, goodbye for now, and good reading!


	12. The Story is Not Over

The Story is Not Over…

…Not even close. If you enjoyed this story, why stop now? This is only one story in the _John the Adventurer_ series. Read all about my other adventures! Here are all of the stories in chronological order with the link to each of them. Enjoy!

**PART 1**

The Early Adventures

1. Journey to Neverland

s/9988513/1/Adventures-of-John-Journey-to-Neverland

2. Welcome to Wonderland

s/9992207/1/Adventures-of-John-Welcome-to-Wonderland

3. The Wonderful Conspiracy of Oz

s/10021169/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Wonderful-Conspiracy-of-Oz

4. The Day I Met the Doctor

s/10003914/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Day-I-Met-the-Doctor

The Frozen Trilogy

5. The Adventurer and the Snow Queen

s/9967570/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Adventurer-and-the-Snow-Queen

6. The Search for Arendelle

s/10026159/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Search-for-Arendelle

7. The Return to Arendelle

s/10036949/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Return-to-Arendelle

Conclusion

8. World War Magic

s/10051986/1/Adventures-of-John-World-War-Magic

**PART 2**

Valentines Day

9. My Frozen Valentine

s/10108634/1/Adventures-of-John-My-Frozen-Valentine

Danger of the Rifts

10. Parallels

s/10121264/1/Adventures-of-John-Parallels

11. The Doctor, the Daleks, and the Dragon

s/10126576/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Doctor-the-Daleks-and-the-Dragon

12. Winchesters

s/10140894/1/Adventures-of-John-Winchesters

13. Heroes

s/10146442/1/Adventures-of-John-Heroes

The Void Trilogy

14. The Society

s/10166428/1/Adventures-of-John-The-Society


End file.
